Just A Note
by dreamscarred
Summary: Its Hunter's birthday and he's home by himself and receives a special call.  M/M slash NC-17


**Title:** Just a note  
**Author:** **dreamscarred**  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings:** sex  
**Pairing:** Randy Orton x Triple H  
**Summary: **Its Hunter's birthday and he's home by himself and receives a special call.  
**Beta:** none all mistakes are mine, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I wish I did.  
**  
**

Another year gone by, a few more lines of wrinkles to be fixed and another box of blonde hair dye discarded into the waste bin. Looking himself over in the mirror he had to smile that age was treating him well. Most wrestlers his age we're retired, feeling the effects of over indulging in their youth but he wasn't.

Sure he was a little banged up right now, his neck still rehabbing and his torn triceps in a sling but he would recover and be back better than ever. Well better than most guys returning from injury at his age. Throwing on a muscle tank top and sweat pants he exited the bathroom.

It was his birthday but there was no one home to celebrate it with him. Hunter was home all alone. His children were on a trip to Florida with his parents and Stephanie was busy in the office working with creative to get everything ready for double taping of Smackdown.

Shawn had called him earlier in the day to give his birthday wishes and to chat. Hunter had hinted at a little more than just a friendly chat on the phone but Shawn couldn't he and his wife were on their way to film some hunting show.

Since Shawn retired at Wrestlemania Hunter had been having more and more lonely days and nights. There were really no guys in the locker room his age anymore and the young ones were all just too ambitious in using him to get a head. They just thought letting the game get you in bed meant an instant push.

What they need to realize there was more to getting Hunter to help you obtain a push than just sex but none seem to understand that. Only a handful ever took the time to figure him out and those few reaped the rewards. But once they had the reward they left him alone.

Hunter walked down stairs and sat in his favorite leather chair not bothering to turn on the TV just closing his eyes for a nap since there was nothing better to do. He had just falling asleep when his cell phone began ring awakening him.

"Hello," Hunter yawned groggily.

"Hey, Happy Birthday," the voice came from the other line.

"I never expected you to call today," Hunter sat up a smile coming to his face.

"Now I always do something for your birthday don't I," the man on the other end laughed.

"Yeah you do but you've never called before," Hunter figure what Shawn wouldn't do the man on the other end would. "What are you up to?"

"Not much are your kids or the wife home?" the voice asked Hunter's smile turning into a grin. It was obvious to him that the man on the other end was thinking the same thing he was.

"No. Steph is at work at least until eight tonight and the kids are with their grandparents for the week. Are you alone?" Hunter felt his cock twitch and his loneliness ebbing.

"I am now but I won't be for long," the voice purred lowly. Hunter wanted to respond even quick phone sex was better than nothing but the doorbell rang.

"Can you hang on for just a minute someone is here," Hunter stood from the chair and walked towards the door glaring make sure he would make whoever was there regret showing up at his house. Hunter unlocked the deadbolt not even looking at the peep hole to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey there birthday boy," Hunter's jaw fell open and he nearly crushed his phone. Standing there on the other side of the door with a phone to his ear and a bag in his hand was the man he had been talking to on the phone. Randy Orton.

"Son of a…"

"Don't call my mother a bitch," Randy flicked off the phone. "That's my nickname. So going to invite me in?"

"Your unbelievable," Hunter held his arm out in a gesture to let Randy come in.

"I thought you would be glad to see me," Randy set the gift bag he was carrying on the coffee table.

"I am just stunned. Never expected you to show up here," Hunter returned to sit in his chair. "Just thought you were offering me some phone sex."

"I was considering that when picking out your gift this year but," Randy opened the gift bag and picked out a bottle of whiskey. "I figure you need some physical attention. I noticed you've been down lately," Randy opened the top to the bottle. "Do you have glasses or do you just want to share this out of the bottle."

"Let's just share it out of the bottle," Hunter smiled as Randy sat on the arm of his chair and handed him the bottle. "Thanks. Wouldn't be my birthday if you didn't get me my favorite brand," Hunter took a swig from the bottle. "First year we're getting to share it."

"I know. Shame, you don't get to have a good drink too often," Randy looked down at his mentor.

"Yeah, Steph has a ban on it in the house. I don't mind though," Hunter gave the bottle to Randy who took a drink. "Shouldn't you be with your, you know."

"Lover?" Randy took another drink.

"Yeah," Hunter accepted the bottle from Randy and had another drink.

"He thinks I'm off doing promo work," Randy looked at Hunter. "But I probably think I could have told him. He would understand this. Well let's not get into all that," Randy smirked and reached for the bag.

"Yeah we both know," Hunter reached up and stroked Randy's back through the red affliction shirt he wore.

"I got you a little more than a bottle of whiskey," Randy put the bag on Hunter's lap.

"You always get me one surprise with the whisky," Hunter pulled the tissue out of the bag while Randy took the bottle and set it aside. "It's empty?" Hunter looked at the bag seeing nothing in it.

"No, it's not. Check the tissue there should be something," Randy peeked down into the bag. Hunter pulled the tissue apart and found a small note with Randy's scrawl on it.

"I get it however I want it, and it has to be right now," Hunter laughed.

"What you don't think that's a good present," Randy tried to look offend but seeing Hunter's smirked knew the older man liked it.

"Get on my lap boy," Hunter tossed the bag aside.

"I'm thirty I don't think I'm a boy anymore," Randy slid off the arm of the chair to straddle the older man.

"My Randal is the dirty thirty, suiting age for you," Hunter looking up and down Randy taking in how his body had changed over all the years wondering if Randy was doing the same to him at the moment.

"Age is just a number, I still feel twenty," Randy ran his hands through Hunter's hair. "I bet you feel like your thirty still."

"I have days where I'm your age and other where I feel older," Hunter leaned into Randy's ear. "But I'm young today."

"Good, how much movement you got in that arm," Randy let his fingers touch the bandage.

"I shouldn't be putting weight on it yet but I know what I want and I won't need to use it," Hunter laughed.

"I think I know what you're getting at," Randy grinded down.

"You little," Hunter continued chuckling Randy knew him so well after all their times together in Evolution.

"Come on say it, you want to, I can tell," Randy grinned leaning back to pull his shirt off.

"Slut," Hunter growled playfully. "Undress me."

Randy was use to this. Long ago he was Hunter's bitch to put it simply at his beck and call. However over time they had grown into something more, it wasn't romantic love but there were feelings. That was why Randy always bought or did something Hunter's birthday to show he hadn't forgotten their time together and the things Hunter had helped him accomplish.

Randy lifted the muscle tank top up careful not to aggravate Hunter's bandaged arm. Hunter pulled the young man to him once the shirt was off and inhaled Randy's scent of whiskey, cigarettes and cologne. Hunter gazed at the tattooed arms that were now covered in more artwork than they had been the last time he had been intimate with Randy.

"What made you get more? Your skin has such a nice tan," Hunter knew his answer would be similar to Shawn's in that they were addicting.

"I wanted something with meaning," Randy felt Hunter do what many had and trace the lines on his arms. "These have a lot of meaning to me."

"You won't tell me the meanings will you," Hunter turned Randy's arm looking at the ink.

"No. not even my lover knows," Randy looked down has Hunter stroked the scars on his wrist.

"Wish I'd stop them from sending you to Smackdown all those years ago," Hunter wasn't even sure why Randy had started self destructing on the blue brand.

"In the past they are just scars now to remind me I was a fool," Randy pulled his wrist away. "Now come on tell me what you want me to do beside strip your clothes off."

"Last I check I was still wearing my pants so you haven't finished your task," Hunter scolded him making Randy roll his eyes and climb off his lap.

"Fine, lift your ass up," Randy pinched the elastic waist of Hunter's pants and wiggled them down the older man's hips like a dance.

"Strippers got nothing on your Orton," Hunter smirked watching Randy stand swinging the pants around.

"Damn right," Randy stood putting his thumbs in his belt loops his jean's lowering enough to show his hip lines and that smooth shaven patch of skin above his manhood.

"Take those off," Hunter licked his lips. Randy undid the button and fly lowering his pants standing before Hunter in his own birthday suit. "You've change your diet. You look amazing," Hunter's eyes roamed up and down inspecting Randy's flawless body.

"Happy," Randy retook his place on Hunter's now nude lap. "Don't answer that," Randy felt Hunter's hardness slid between his legs. "You are wet," Randy felt the tip brush the side of his cheek.

"Cocky bastard," Hunter reclined back in the chair.

"You taught me so well," Randy pinched on of Hunter's nipples giving it a small twist.

"I guess so," Hunter batted Randy's hand away. "So would you get pissy if I said I wanted this hard and dry?" Hunter dipped a finger in Randy's navel.

"Not pissy. Might bitch a little when its going it but I put on paper so it's my word, and your present," Randy knew when he made the offer he probably would be limping out of Hunter's house. "So now or would you like a little lip service first," Randy licked his lips.

"No. You're just trying to get yourself a little lube," Hunter leaned back in the chair. "What do you take me for a fool?"

"Never, just a bastard," the Viper replied with a smile.

"Damn right," Hunter took a hold of his cock and angled it upward. "Rise up boy."

"I thought we discussed the fact I'm thirty," Randy placed his hands on the back of the chair and rose up.

"You will always be a boy to me," the cerebral assassin grinned. Randy rolled his eyes and shifted on Hunters lap till he felt the head hit his crack. "Your regretting this aren't you?"

"No," Randy replied his grey eyes locking with Hunter's brown ones as he pushed down. "Damn it," he swore as the head breached the tight ring of muscle.

"You never let anyone near that now do you," Hunter groaned as more and more of his cock went inside Randy's body.

"Maybe I'm just naturally tight," Randy grumbled through gritted teeth his lower body stinging with pain.

"Well at least you're not telling me you're a virgin because that would be a lie," Hunter put his hands on Randy's hips as the tattooed man fully seated himself on the shaft. "Cause I know who took that."

"Janet, ninth grade," Randy grimaced slowly breathing through his mouth waiting for his body to adjust.

"Not that type of virginity," Hunter rubbed circles on Randy's hiplines. "Now how did we get bickering, hm?"

"We always do while I adjust," Randy swiveled his hips. "Well I make you so I have time," Randy smirked his body now only having a burning tingle to it which he knew would intensify when he lifted.

"I'll let you have that one," Hunter looked at Randy's nude body admiring it. "Ok, my birthday so you're not allow to give me anymore smart ass remarks. I want to hear you moan."

"Moan," Randy lifted up and sunk back down letting a moan come from his lips. "That what you wanna hear? Hear me fuck myself on your cock?"

"Yes bitch now ride," Hunter sneered his lips deceiving him, though as they were turned up into a smile.

"Fine," Randy put his hands on Hunter's shoulders his thumbs pressing the older man's collar bone. "This going to bother your arm?"

"No. Now move," Hunter leaned back in the chair. Randy put pressure on the blonde man's shoulders making him grunt as he began rising and falling on his cock. Randy chewed on the inside of his lip while he rode it had been a while since someone fucked him. He wasn't accustom to the sting anymore and while in the old days he would be stretch opened by some of the most devious devices in the world this was the most pain during sex he could actively remember being in.

"Fuck," Randy swore wishing Hunter accepted his offer of a blow job. However he was grateful he was the one controlling the pace and not his mentor. Randy pushed down reaching Hunter's base and swirled his hips trying to widen himself more to ease off the pain so that he would enjoy the ride also.

"You look good like this," Hunter smirked let his hand lift up Randy's fading member. "But not like this," the brown eyes looked into the concentrating grey ones. "I'd stroke you but it's my birthday," Hunter flicked the head of the cock.

Randy took his hand resting on Hunter's bad side and wrapped it around his cock stroking himself. He focused on the pleasure his hand gave him, not the burn which was begin to lessen has pre cum from Hunter's cock began slowly lubricating what it could on the inside.

Hunter wouldn't let it show too much but he was happy to see Randy's start to relax. The low sounds that would come from the Viper's throat were pleasing to the ears. Knowing that Randy was capable of handling more he gripped tightly onto the tattooed man's hips push his hips up to meet the downward thrust of Randy.

Randy ran his thumb through the slick liquid dripping from the head of his shaft starting to get into the true groove of fucking. He leaned forward altering the angle of his hips and resting his forehead against Hunter's head. "This? What you want?" Randy groaned and snapped his hips down hard increasing the pace of their coupling.

"That's my boy," Hunter growled trying to meet Randy's harder impaling. Randy was still trying to jerk his cock while riding but was finding it difficult to keep his balance with just one hand. Giving up he placed his hand on the back of the chair using it to help keep hard and fast.

The leather recliner rocked dangerously with each thrust. Randy throwing out swears because Hunter was striking his prostate steadily. It was almost enough to make him shoot without being touched, almost. Hunter on the other hand was at the edge he was trying to resist wanting to last longer inside Randy's velvet heat but he couldn't. Digging his nails into Randy's hips he shot.

Randy slowed his pace rotating his hips making sure he milked all of Hunter's seed out enjoying the satisfied look on Hunter's sweat sheen face. "Your turn," Hunter smirked loosening the bruising grip he had placed on randy's hips.

"It's like dinner and a movie, but instead its sex and a free masturbation show," Randy ran his tongue over his lips resuming the pumping of his cock. Placing his spare hand on Hunters knee his arched his body back so his muscles became taunt. Hunter still embedded in Randy's body felt the younger man's inner muscle clamp around him has his breath became more labored.

Randy let out a loud groan his he spurted thick streams of cum up on to his abs. Hunter gave a moan of approval at Randy's pornographic display has the white streaks ran down the define muscle grooves pooling a little at the base of his cock.

As his orgasm passed Randy sat up straighter and ran his fingers through his cum on his abs. "I seem to remember you always liked this," Randy wiped them over his lips and then licked them clean.

"You always were a dirty slut," Hunter laughed as Randy licked the extra cum that was on his fingers off.

"You made me what I am," Randy smirked lifting of Hunter's now flaccid cock. "Stephanie will be home in a few hours I should go," Randy grabbed his pants of the floor.

"You're not bothered by the cum in your ass or on your stomach," Hunter moved forward in the chair the leather un-sticking from his large sweat covered back.

"I'm just a dirty slut aren't?" Randy mused knowing full well it was just a play name.

"No you're not," Hunter walked to Randy taking the pants away from him. Shaking his head, in all the times they had fucked and been together it was the one thing he hadn't done while Randy was fully aware. Hunter pulled Randy in and kissed him square on the lips. Not a fight for dominance kiss or a you belong to me kiss, no, it was just a soft kiss. Randy was stunned and a little taken back by it but returned the kiss putting his arms around Hunter.

"What was that for?" Randy asked however his tone show he was pleased by the kiss.

"Just to show you that you're not just a slut or bitch to me," Hunter looked him in the eye.

"I already knew that. I wasn't always has out of it as you thought," Randy tucked a strand of Hunter's hair behind his ear. "I know the things you did and said. If I didn't why would I always remember your birthday or take time and care when selecting your gift."

"Good, I really didn't want to go into details," Hunter pulled back a little both men slipping back into their dominating personas. "One thing though. We have at least two hours so..."

"What is it? Because that paper was one time only," Randy had a cocky look plastered on his face.

"Let's take a shower," Hunter turned and walked towards the stair well. "For once I'd like to do it that way when you're not under the influence," Hunter looked over his shoulder and saw Randy was already behind him.


End file.
